


Merry Christmas

by WiggleWorm



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Eating Mistletoe, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/WiggleWorm
Summary: I'm gonna be posting a ton of Christmas fic from today to new years, as a gift for my friend Sportasneeze, over on tumblr!They're all gonna be chapters in this fic so I don't flood the lazytown tag and other peoples fics get buried





	1. Tart Taste's

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts taken from this post:  
> https://vampiricallyinclined.tumblr.com/post/167696802748/festive-prompt-list
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: is that mistletoe?

"Is that _mistletoe_?"

Sportacus jumped at the deep worried voice he heard behind him, "Yes?"

"You realize that's _poisonous_ right?" Robbie said, folding his arms over his chest in a pout. He did this every time he caught Sportacus consuming some _'disgusting inedible plant.'_

"Not for me! They're actually pretty tart, this is my first time having them!" Sportacus beamed at his beloved boyfriend, he loved it when Robbie would worry about him when he ate "strange" plants. They were all just _I love yous_ to Sportacus.

_'Flowers aren't strange Robbie!'_

_'They are when you're eating them!'_

And Sportacus maybe could hear Robbie muttering under his breath about stupid cute elves and their stupid cute eating habits, but if he did he didn't mention it. Even if he thought it was adorable that his mate believed his eating habits to be cute.

"Well what are you going to do when those little brats find you eating poison and think you're going to die?" Robbie questioned him quietly so none of the other guests could hear. Especially Bessie, who had taken it upon herself to invade their romantic privacy on more than just one occasion.

"But Robbieeeee! They taste so gooood!" He pouted, giving his best pleading puppy eyes.

"Didn't you say they were tart?"

"I like tart tastes! Not many sportscandies have this taste, so I can't usually have it! Especially since that last time I even _tried_ to eat a lemon the children had a fit, saying I _can't possibly eat that, its too sour!_

_He likes sour stuff, hm? I'll have to remember that..._

"Can I have just a little bit more?" Sportacus pleaded, taking Robbie's hand into his empty one, still holding the white berrys in his other.

He sighed to himself loudly, this elf was to cute for his own good. "Fine... Only-! Only if we do something  _I_ pick later!"

"Of course Robbie. We don't need to have an agreement to do something you want." Sportacus squeezed Robbie's hand lovingly, smiling up at him with that dopey cute smile and those too kind eyes and that stupid moustache-

"...whatever." Robbie whispered out, a soft red blush spread across his face. "Just hurry up, I think I heard your children coming back from wrapping presents with the Mayor."

Sportacus chuckled softly to himself, his own blush began to show. He quickly stretched up on his toes and left a small peck on Robbie's cheek, chasing the others blush to get redder.

"Okay Robbie."


	2. Make It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie doesn't quite like the mistletoe, while he's taking them down him and Sport get emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so yous guys know, these stories aren't connected unless specifically stated. But you can think of them as being together if you want :D
> 
> Prompt: “Are you- are you pulling down mistletoe?”

“Robbie... Are you pulling down the mistletoe?” Sportacus questioned as he entered the room, leaving the main room that held the current party that Mayor Meanswell was hosting in celebration of Christmas.

Robbie looked to the blue clad hero, sneering at the man "No, _I'm changing the lights_. Of course I am, what does it _look_ like I'm doing?" He spoke sarcastically as he worked on removing the small green and white plant hanging above the stove.

Sportacus approached his love and took the others hands into his own. "Robbie, _stop_. What's wrong?"

" _Nothings wrong_. Now leave me be, I'm busy." Robbie response coldly, he struggled and failed to free himself from the mans strong grip on his hands. "Don't you have some brats to take care of?"

"Robbie, please, what's wrong?" He asked again, he tone seeping with worry. "I want to help."

The villain sighed deeply, he was looking past the other and staring at the wall, refusing to look the man in the eyes.

" _Robbie_..."

"Alright, alright... I don't like the mistletoe. It bothers me." He admitted sheepishly. He knew it was silly, especially when he said it out loud. "I don't know why, it just makes me nervous... I know it's stupid, so don't even say it. I'll stop and you can go back to your little hero fan club and... I don't know, gift wrap the Mayor or whatever..."

"Robbie, _no_ , it's not stupid at all. I'm sorry."

Robbie then made the mistake of looking at the hero, and suddenly felt his heart all but stop and drop out of his chest. Sportacus, looking up at him, appeared to be on the verge on tears, face flush and eyes pink. His moustache even looked to be drooping slightly.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked earlier if you were okay. I was so excited about going to the party with you as a couple that I didn't notice you were upset." He spoke far too quietly for Robbie's taste, but loud enough for him to hear. _What is this fool getting at?_

Robbie pulled his boyfriend closer to himself, catching him in a bone crushing hug. "This isn't your fault. I'm just weird."

"No Robbie, I-"

"Nope. This is _not_ your fault, and in no way can you convince me other wise." He spoke while he buried his nose in the crook of his loves neck. He could feel Sportacus wrap his arms around his middle, hugging him back in an even stronger hug.

"I'm still sorry. I should have noticed you were bothered." He spoke into Robbie's perfectly geled hair.

"It's alright, you know now." He slipped his hand into Sportacus' hat, petting his soft blond hair.

Leaning back, the hero leaned up and brought their lips together gently. When they parted he spoke, "come on, let's get the rest of the mistletoe down and you can join us in-" he snorted a laugh, "-gift wrapping the Mayor."

"If you insist." He smiled to his elf, _his elf!_ "You're an emotional little elf, you know that?"

"Maybe." He kissed the taller again, lasting longer than the previous one. "But I think you like it." His words ghosting over Robbie's lips, causing a chill to run down his spine.

"You're a sap, too." He cupped the hero's cheeks and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Come on, let's hurry up before one of those children of yours catch us."

He laughed at the thought of them being his kids, finding the thought to bring a warm joy in his chest. "Okay Robbie" Smiling fondly, he reached up and stole one last kiss before parting, feeling the familiar tingle of sugar on his lips from the other. "Okay."


	3. Misinterpretation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni gets mad at the kids and storms off, leaving Íþróttaálfurinn to chase after him. They have make-up kisses :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I don’t care about tradition, you try and get me to kiss you under the mistletoe and I will punch you"

" _Ooooh_! Look who's under the mistletoe!" Halla practically screamed, causing everyone to look to her, then to the two men carrying gifts into the town hall for the Mayors Christmas party.

As they entered Íþróttaálfurinn heard Glanni say "What mistletoe?" And look around quizzically.

"What's happening?" Íþróttaálfurinn asked the gaggle of children that steadily surrounded them, blocking them from entering the building and putting down their heavy load of treats.

"Now you gotta kiss Glanni! You two are under the mistletoe together!" Solla chirped while pointing to the hero, and motioning above them.

Before the hero could respond, Glanni piped up "Nuh-uh! I am having _none_ of that! I don't _care_ what your stupid little traditions are, but I'm not joining!"

"Oh _come on!_ What's the point of it being there if your not going to listen to it?" Cried one of the children, throwing a candy cane at Glanni, narrowly missing his head.

"Come on Glæpur, it's not _that_ bad."

“I don’t care about tradition, you try and get me to kiss you under the mistletoe and I will punch you” he sneered and hissed to the hero. He then pushed through the kids, causing some to fall over. "Outta my way you disgusting cretins!"

"Glanni!" He shouted and chased after him. "Stay here children, I'll be back!"

 _What's wrong with Glanni? We've need dating for three months now, its not like we haven't kissed! I would have thought he would be ecstatic to show off our relationship to the children, it never bothered him before?_  Íþróttaálfurinn thought to himself as he searched the rooms for the other man. He was about to give up his search when he heard the familiar sound of cursing in the adjacent room. Popping his head in, he saw Glanni, crowbar in hand, trying to break open a window that had been screwed shut. The _only_ window in the building that had been screwed shut.

"Glanni?"

"Fuck-" the criminal growl out, struggling to open the window.

"Glanni! The children are-"

"In the next room, I know!" He shouted, he was not only mad at the children, he also was mad at himself for just running away, and he was mad at this window for keeping him from running away from his problems.

"Glanni, talk to me! What happened!" Íþróttaálfurinn demanded and slammed the door shut. Approaching the man, he could now see that he was shaking slightly. "What's wrong?"

"They're making fun of us!" Shouting at the window, he punched it angrily and immediately regretted it when he had to reel his hand back in pain.

Íþróttaálfurinn picked up his boyfriend's throbbing hand and kissed it gently. "No they're not. They're just... Excitable." He looked up at those sad grey eyes and felt his heart sink, _does he really think they're making fun of us?_

Glanni scoffed and looked out the window at the pure white snow that covered the expanse of the town. "I still wouldn't put it behind those brats to be making fun of us. I saw the red one snickering to herself with the pink one."

"...Well..." The hero began, he picked up both of Glanni's hands this time and brought them to his lips, "we'll just have to give them something to watch then, won't we?" He smiled smugly and kissed both of the mans hands.

"Oh yah?" Gianni spoke smoothly, bringing his hands around his hero's shoulders, knocking off the hat covering the mans hair and ears, "And _what_ exactly did you have in mind?" He brought his head closer, ghosting his painted lips above the hero's chapped pair.

"Oh, I have a few ideas..." He spoke and brought their lips together, wrapping his muscled arms around Glanni's lean frame.

When Glanni pulled back, he snorted at the sight before him, "You've got my lipstick smeared all over your mouth now." He brought a hand to his mouth and smudged it more. "I think this is a good look on you, quivering before me. My lipstick makes you look like a girl, with those blond curls of yours."

He laughed at the hurt look he received, bringing his hands too the shorter mans face and squishing them together, making his lips pucker. "Come on, I'm just-" he pecked his lips, "-messing with you."

Íþróttaálfurinn took Glanni's hands into his own, intertwining their fingers together. He started walking backwards towards the door to return to the kids party, but was met with hesitance.

"No."

Íþróttaálfurinn looked to the others eyes and sighed sadly, "One more try? If you want to leave we can go, but one more try, alright?"

Glanni stared to the door and groaned in annoyance. "...Alright. But you owe me!"

"Of course, anything you want." He spoke and winked to him.

A wide grin spread across the criminals face at that, "Then let's go! I want to cash in that favor as soon as possible."

They exited the room hand in hand, this time kissing as they passed under the small plastic plant hanging from the ceiling.


	4. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie gets super angry at the songs that won't stop looping so she storms off into the snow, Stephan follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “If I hear one more Mariah Carey song I will riot”

Three hours.

 _Three hours_ they had been listening to the same person singing the same eleven songs on repeat. The only other person that seemed to be annoyed by it was Robbie, who was sitting in the corner and wearing ear plugs. _why didn't I think of that?_

As the song came to an end, Ms. Busybody changed the CD in Stephanie's radio.

_If I hear one more Mariah Carey song I will riot._

_"I just want you for my own-"_

"Ok! That's it! I'm done!"

"Trixie!" Stephanie cried as she watched her best friend thow open the door and run out into the snow. "Trixie come back!"

"No! I can't take it anymore!" The girl cryed, looking up into the cold empty air, letting the wet snow drop on her face as she stared off into the distance.

Stephanie bounced up, shrugged on her shoes and darted out the open door, closing it tightly behind her.

"I can't do it Pinky, I just can't!" She yelled in anger, bringing her hands to her face and rubbing her eyes.

Stephanie approached her friend cautiously, knowing that the other would never hurt her on perpouse, but you never know when someone has a fit of rage. "You can't do what, Trixie?"

"This stupid party!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"They've been playing the same song's on a loop for _three hours_ , I don't know if I'll still be sane by _new years_ if I have to keep going through this!" She cried into her cold damp hands in frustration.

"Trixie you could have said something, we would have changed the track." Stephanie retorted, raising her eyebrow skeptically.

"I did! I asked Bessie to change it and she told me _just wait until this disk is done!"_

Stephanie now stood next to the other girl and put her gloved hand on her friends shoulder. "I'm sorry Trixie, I didn't know. Ask me next time and I'll change it for you."

Trixie looked up to the other, her puffy pink coat making her look stiff and constricted. _I guess I kinda over reacted, uh?_ "Thanks Steph, come on, let's get back to the party!"

Stephanie beamed, grabbing Trixie's hand, she raced back to the warm, toasty party. As they entered they heard Ziggy chirping excitedly about getting some of the peppermint Christmas cake.

"Can I cut my own piece, _huh_?" The small boy asked anxiously.

"You cannot have any of _my_ cake!"

" _STINGY!_ " Everyone said in unison.

"Looks like we made it back in time, didn't we?" Trixie snickered. She slipped out of her boots and followed Stephanie back to the crowd.

"I guess we did."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni reaally hates carolers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Remind me why I can’t kill the carolers?”

He could hear the door to their apartment slam from across the house. _Glanni must have answered the door. I hope it wasn't those carollers agai-_

“Remind me again _why_ I can’t kill the carolers?” Glanni anounced as he strutted into their shared room and flopped down onto their bed beside Íþróttaálfurinn, who in turn looked up from his book to watch the man dramatically fall into the mattress face first.

"Do you _want_ to go back to jail?"

"Oh, you wouldn't let them take me, you'd pull out your little hero card and say _oh_ , you just _can't_ take him! He is my _husband!_ He would _never_ stab someone! Not on _Christmas!_ "

"We're not even _married!_ "

"They don't know that!"

"Glanni!"

"I'm serious! I could literally get away with _murder_ if you told them not to arrest me!"

Íþróttaálfurinn sighed deeply as he dragged his callused hands across his face. _why_ did they have to go through this every time Christmas comes around? The hero was growing tired of the problems that arise from the ever growing amount of people who feel the need to sing songs on their door step, whether their lights are on or off, whether their even home or out.

"Why don't you just put up another sign that says no carollers?"

Glanni rolled over, now facing the other, with his face still half squished in the bed and asked "Because remember last time we did, one of those little shits decided to rip it down?"

"Oh I remember! I also remember you decided to punch one of them in the face and got charged for asulting an officer!"

"He had it coming! He had the sign sticking right out of his coat pocket like a dumb-ass!"

"Even so, you shouldn't have punched him." Looking back to his book, he stared at it, not really reading, but thinking. Absent mindedly he brought his hand up and began stroking the criminals short black hair. "I'll make a new sign. Maybe wood this time instead of paper. I'll bolt it to the door if it'll make you feel better."

"Gods, please do. I don't think I can handle another group of those tone-deaf fucks trying to trying to force their _holiday cheer_  onto me."

Íþróttaálfurinn laughed at the description he had been given, and closed his book, placing it on the bedside table. "Ready for sleep then?" He asked while adjusting his position from sitting against the headrest to laying down beside the man beside him.

"I suppose..." Glanni yawned. He stretching out and popping his bones in the process, then reaching over he flicked off the lights.

"G'night."

"Night."


End file.
